The present invention relates generally to surgical drapes, and more particularly to surgical drapes provided with adjustable openings through which surgical procedures are capable of being performed.
Drapes are used during surgical procedures to create and maintain a sterile environment about the surgical site. Draping materials are selected to create and maintain an effective barrier that minimizes the passage of microorganisms between non-sterile and sterile areas. To be effective, a barrier material should be resistant to blood, aqueous fluid, and abrasion, as lint-free as possible, and drapeable. When used during surgery, drapes prevent blood and other bodily fluids from contaminating the sterile field.
A variety of surgical drapes exist, but most share several common features. Most drapes are made of a water-repellent or water-impermeable material, or are coated with such a material, to prevent the passage of bodily fluids as well as contaminating microorganisms. Many of today's surgical drapes are made of disposable nonwoven fabrics, plastic film, or papers.
Surgical drapes will commonly have an opening or aperture (more commonly known in the medical field as a “fenestration”) through which the surgical procedure is performed. Typically these fenestrations are sized for specific surgical procedures thus necessitating the creation of multiple drapes, each having appropriately sized fenestrations.
An adhesive material may be attached to the periphery of the drape material about the fenestration to hold the drape in place around the surgical site and to minimize the passage of blood between the drape and the patient's body. The combination of the drape itself and the adhesive material around the perimeter of the aperture ensures a barrier between the surgical wound and the remainder of the body. Some drapes utilize incise materials which extend over the fenestration. The incise materials are typically transparent plastic films having an adhesive side which adheres to the surgical site of the patient. In such draping systems, the drape is secured to the patient by at least the incise material.
One issue faced with current drapes is that they do not allow for the surgical team to adjust the fenestration without resorting to cutting or otherwise damaging the drape. What is needed is a drape that would allow the surgical team to customize the fenestration for each patient or surgeon's needs. The solution should be an improvement over the use of towels. Presently, surgeons place towels over a portion of the fenestration to meet this need. However towels potentially introduce lint to the operating arena and are difficult to keep sterile.